Fear
by I Live For The Fantasy
Summary: "You want to know why you're unseen, unable to reach out to anyone." Fear mixed with rage. He hated that the shadow knew so much about him, hated that he did not know anything about himself, about why the Moon chose him. But most of all, he hated this loneliness. Why did he have to live like this? Why did the world leave him alone? Jack's POV on the scene in Pitch's lair. NO SLASH.


**Holy crap I just came across this movie and it is AWESOME! Pitch is officially my favourite villain. It inspires me so much! This scene in particular I feel like such a sadist for enjoying. Fear is my **_**absolute best**_ **writing prompt.**

"That's one thing I always know. People's greatest fears. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you."

_No one will ever believe in you._

No, no, no. The Guardians…the children believed in them. If he helped them enough, if they told the children he _existed_…

Jack stumbled, disorientated by the shadows. "But most of all, _you're_ afraid you'll never know _why_. _Why_ you? _Why_ were you chosen…to be like this? Well, fear not, because the answer to that…is right here."

The Nightmare King appeared with a memory case in his hands…_Jack's_ memory case.

Brown hair and eyes…and that voice…he felt them, his memories, just out of his mind's reach.

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?"

Pitch held it out; so close, he reached but hesitated. What if…what if he did not want to know? What if the reason for him, what if his center turned out just as pathetic as his three hundred years of solitude-what if he disappointed the Guardians?

But Pitch's eyes glinted with knowledge-a knowledge he wanted so much.

Before he made a decision, the shadow ran off. He chased after it, his mind focused on but one thing.

_Why?_

"Everything you wanted to know in this little box…" the Nightmare Kings taunts rang through Jack's head as the desperation grew with each step.

"Why did you end up like this? Unseen, unable to reach out to anyone?"

Fear mixed with rage. He hated that this shadow knew so much about him. He hated that he did not know anything about himself, about why the Moon chose him. But most of all, he hated this horrible loneliness. _Why?_ Why did _he_ have to live like this? Why did the world leave him alone? Why did he have no friends or family, like Jamie, like the children of the world? _Why_ did no one believe in him, see him, when he tried _so hard_ just for attention?

"You want the answers so badly, you want to grab them and fly off with them. But you're afraid…of what the _Guardians_ will think. You're afraid…of disappointing them. Well let me ease your mind about one thing. They'll _never_ accept you. Not really."

_No, no, no, no…_

Words escaped him, weak, desperate sounds. "Stop it…stop it…"

The Guardians. His last hope for…for a family, for someone to care. Bunny not so much, but Tooth and North cared, believed in him. They accepted him, right? He needed them to. After three _centuries,_ he needed someone to open up to.

But Pitch spoke with such a certainty, a certainty that exploited his fears. If they…did not…then Jack Frost did not _have_ a purpose. The Moon just played him like a puppet on a string, took away whatever life he led before just for kicks. Watched him from above and _jeered_ at him. Tears threatened to fall.

"After all, you're not one of them."

"You _don't_ know who I am!" He pointed his staff at the shadow, hid fear with bravado.

"Of course I do. You're _Jack Frost_. You make a mess wherever you go-why you're doing it right now." He caught the memory case as it flew toward him.

All these horrible truths. He made a mess of everything, anything. The Blizzard of 68-an accident. He never wanted to make enemies with the Easter Bunny, the first sentient being to see him for as long as he remembered, at first. He just learned to embrace mischief-the one thing he knew how to cause.

Then the last part of the sentence sank in. "What did you do?" he said, fearful of the answer.

"But that's not the point Jack." Pitch said with an eerie smile. "What did _you_ do?"

Jack charged forward and his staff glowed.

The darkness faded into green. "Happy Easter, Jack…"

Then he saw them. Thousands of eggs, all broken, shattered.

"No…"

**I have a fascination with the dark themes of this movie. Not many children's movies can pull of such a description of fear…**

**I'm going to post up more Rise of the Guardians one shots. I have so much inspiration right now; it's making me giddy!**

**Please review! I would seriously appreciate it!**


End file.
